Shinos day
by call70
Summary: Shino is always being teased by the other ninjas always calling him names but now that he as learnt hypnosis that is all going to change. it is time for shino to take his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Shino's day

**A/N:** I have always wanted to try writing my own fanfic and i love it. If you have any ideas on what to do to Sacura and Lee id be glad to hear them i have already thought of what to do to the others

**Disclaimer: **i dont own naruto if i did it would be called shino and he would be the main character.

**Warnings:** later on there may be a bit of lemon between shino and hinata its just i love the couple.

* * *

Every 13 years in the Aburame clan household a very special event happens. It is when the redurki butterflies come out of their cocoons and spread their wings. They are not the most beautiful of butterflies however they do have one special gift. The dust that they leave behind in their cocoons is a powerful hypnosis powder that will make who so ever inhales it to do the first command they are told. Unfortunately the dust will only work for one day so it can not be used as a weapon but the Aburame find use for it.

Shino had got a good haul this year, 2 bags to be exact. And he planned to use them. The rest of Konoha's ninjas had never liked him and had often teased him making bug jokes against him, well apart from Hinata but that was different. Today was his revenge.

Shino put on his glasses and his long sleeve top and ran downstairs. shibi was in the kitchen and breakfast was already laid out for him. It was bacon and eggs, Shinos favourite.

"Ready for today then Shino?"

"Yep"

"I can remember what I did last time this happened I was about your age at the time maybe a bit older. It was great but you can listen to my stories later im sure you're anxious to get going."

Shino nodded his head. He never said much but Shibi could tell he was excited.

"Ok bye and remember don't get into to much trouble or bring anyone home"

Shino got out of the house at around 9.00 am he would question what his father meant later but now it was time for action. He was excited. It was not often that Shino was exited or if he was he never showed it, his face was always hidden behind his hood. Everyone had always believed he was emotionless but that was far from the truth he was like everyone else just quiet. It was time to start payback.

"Who is going to be first?"

He started walking towards the training grounds; hopefully there would be a victim there.

-

"Hey bug boy" _Kiba had always called Shino bug boy from the moment he found out what his power was._

Kiba was getting some early morning training. Akamaru was in the hospital at the moment. him and Kiba were trying out a new move when Kiba slipped and broke Akamaru's collar bone it wasn't serious but meant he couldn't train for 2 weeks. He was now working all out on his flexibility so that this would never happen again.

"Hey Kiba I found something amazing do u want to see it?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"You will have to come over here to see it its quite small and hard to explain but it is really cool."

Kiba rushed over. Shino knew he would he was almost as thick-skulled as Naruto. To be perfectly honest he had always expected that Akamaru was smarter that he was.

"Come closer you really have to be close to see it."

Kiba came in closer and saw the yellow powder in Shino's hands. Quickly shino blew in into Kiba's face. There was an initial shock then Kiba just stood there limp.

"It worked. Hmm what should I do to him?"

Shino thought for a minute. _What evil things could he do to Kiba? I could make him have an itch? No to small I need to think bigger._ _Hmm well since he acts like a dog why not make him a dog? Yes that would work this is going to be brilliant._

"Kiba you're now a dog. You will act like a dog, speak like a dog, think like a dog and eat like a dog" _he he he that last one was evil._

Shino clicked his fingers and Kiba went on all fours. He started drooling from his mouth with his tongue out and wagging his bum.

"How are you Kiba?"

"Arf"

_Wow this is great let's try something else._

Shino picked up a stick a couple of metres away and showed it to Kiba.

"wana play fetch?"

Kiba barked his eyes following the stick as Shino swung it side to side. _I guess that means yes_. _This should be fun. _Shino scanned the surrounding area. _Where would be the best place to throw it? _He spied a puddle about 70 meters away. _That should do nicely._

Shino threw the stick into the huge puddle Kiba happily jumped in and gripping the stick with his teeth brought it back to Shino and begged for him to do it again.

"Good dog boy" Shino laughed he had always wanted to say that from the moment he had started calling him bug boy. He could do this all day but there were so many others to hypnotise and only a day to do it in.

"Ok Kiba im going to go but I will see you tomorrow" _I wouldn't miss the look on your face for the world_.

Shino rubbed the hair on his head. Kiba started shaking his bum but soon lost interest and ran of to nearby tree. Shino could see what was coming next. It could be funny if he met a female dog. But no time stop to watch there were so many others that he could manipulate today.

_Who's next? _Thought Shino heading towards the market.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto for those who think otherwise.**

**If you are a raging Sasuke or Naruto fan then I wouldn't read this chapter as they are completely out of character and you won't like it. Thank you to all my reviewers especially the most recent one who encouraged me to write the next chapter. Everyone else I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry it took so long. R&R**

Shino was walking along the long cobbled path towards the market when he first saw the raven haired Uchiha boy. He was in a small clearing left of the path throwing shuriken at a log.

Sasuke had always been so self obsessed. He had committed his whole life to killing his brother and it was getting on Shino's nerves. He was also very emo and was never happy, this really ticked Shino off. But now was the time for change. However he was a little smarter than Kiba so this would be a little harder.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke ignored Shino and continued throwing shuriken.

"I found a new weapon it could help you kill Itashi?"

Sasuke stopped. _Now I've got his attention._

"But if you don't want to see it then I will just go away." "Cya later"

"Wait… will it really help me defeat Itashi?"

"Well come over here and ill show it to you"

Sasuka walked up to Shino still being cautious. _What could this strange weapon be? And could it really help him defeat Itashi? Oh well Shino had never been one to pull a fast one on anyone so there's no harm in it._

"So what is it?"

"I'm not sure I should show you now, you don't seem to care."

"No really I do show me it"

"Ok" and with that Shino blew the powder into Sasuka's face. He initially jumped back but soon just stood there like a brainless monkey. "soo…. U like to be emo? Think you have a right to be all emotionless and sad?" _he didn't really expect an answer but it was fun prolonging his punishment_."Well today that's all going to change today. Today you are going to be the happiest person in the world; your going to change all the music on your Ipod to love songs; your gona have a great love for flowers and flower collecting and your going to be gentle and loving." _This was going to be hilarious._ Shino stepped back admiring his handiwork it was good but it just needed an icing on the cake. "one more thing your going to decide that black is a too dark and nasty colour it would be much better if your hair was bright blond" _that would do it._

Shino clicked his fingers and Sasuka came out of his daze.

"Oh sorry Shino I must have just dazed out just then" giggled Saskua.

_Yes it had worked but now to put it to the test_ "so what are you going to do today?"

"Oh I hadn't thought of that I'm so silly. I thought today would be a good day to train this morning but since its so nice outside I thought id do some flower picking. That will be fun. Then after that ill put some better songs on my Ipod. Would you like to join me? Its so nice to have company.

Shino giggled under his jacket it was not often he laughed but this was just too funny to be true. "No sorry I have errands to run but have fun with that."

Shino walked down the cobbled path once more into the market he was sure to find someone here. And sure enough Konoha's loudest ninja was there. Everyone knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box infact shino would go as far to say as if he was a knife naruto would most proberly be a spoon.

"oi naruto" he walked up to the orange ninja and quickly started up his speach. "did you know there is a test that ever person must take before they become hokage?" naruto looked puzzeled.

"you mean the chunnin exams?"

" no no no this is a much more secret test naruto only the selected few know about it"

"really? Shino I demand you tell me what this test is and how I pass it!!!"

"shh you don't want everone to hear you now I could actually do the test now its pretty simple. What you say you up to it?"

"Belive it" _god shino hated that phrase, naruto always said it and it always got on his nevres_.

" ok all you have to do it inhale this powder."

"right" _he was so stupid_

naruto quickley went into a vegitable like state which was quite possibly a improvement.

" You may not know this Naruto but you are amazingly loud and annoying. You also are agnorant and don't take into consideration anyone elses feelings. You are a clueless, brickheaded and rude." _That had felt so good getting that of his cheast but now it was time for a little fun._ "Naruto to put it simply your scared of everything. You are not confident and everytime you even come near a person you nearly wet yourself with fear. You are a small igsignificant person and you don't ammount to anything. You got that?" naruto nodded his head. "ok wake up in 3..2..1.." Shino snapped his fingures.

Naruto woke up and nearly wet himself. He was surounded by people all staring at him ; all judgeing him; all wanting to kill or rape him. He had to get out of here and fast. He ran as fast as he could away from everyone.

Shino chuckled, he had never seen anyone run so fast. Naruto was most definatly dealt with for today. "ok that's 3 down now who was next?" The answer ansered itself as down the path was Shikamaru sleeping in the sun. _too easy._ Shino once again set of down the road.

**Hey thanks for reading sorry it took so long and next one will be long as well im afraid as im ****having exams then canada. Byt please review and im still open to all ideas concernig rock lee and sakura.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto for those who think otherwise. Although if I did then it would be very weird and twisted._

_**I would like to thank the people who have read my story thus far especially XXXninjayaoifreakxxx as you were last person to comment so I picked it up again. Also please to say I passed my English with a A and a B.**_

_Shikamaru was probably the one that Shino despised the most. He was so lazy yet he got all the breaks in life. He was made chunin when Shino didn't even get a chance to show off his worth. He got to go on all the missions that challenged ability when he was stuck pulling up potatoes. And to top it all off he thought he was the smartest one in the village which he was defiantly not. Its not only him that plans ahead Shino just never got to show his worth. This was payback time._

_This is going to be hard_. _Shikamaru was at least not a total bonehead and some plan must be formulated for him to serum to the effects of the powder._ An idea suddenly formed and he went into the nearest shop and bought a sunshade.

"Hey Shikamaru. How are you?"

"Go away Shino, I'm trying not to do anything today and you're stopping me" said Shikamaru in a toneless voice.

"Oh no, no I wouldn't dream of it. I'm sorry to of disturbed you its just that I can see your out here in the blistering sun."

"Your point being?" said Shikamaru even more toneless that before.

"Well I happen to have a sunshade here, some guy thought it would be funny to give it to me as payment for one of my missions. I'm never going to use it so you want it?"

"May as well this heat is a drag, thanks."

"Your very welcome" said Shino as the dust fell out of the shade and onto Shikamaru. "you know Shikamaru you really pee me off" I'm not going to waste explaining it to you as your brain is that big. The trouble is I'm really worried about you." it seems with all that your doing your not getting enough exercise. So I'm going to give you a push in the right direction." _more than a push._ "Today you are going to be the most active person ever. You will not be able to keep still and will constantly find yourself with energy. _He just needed something to push it over the edge cant have him being let off easy now could he. _You will not stop for anything including toilet and food. _That should do._

As soon as Shino clicked his fingers Shikamaru started jogging on the spot.

"oh Shino I'm soo sull of energy I could just run miles do you want to join me?"

" I regret to inform you I have plans today but you enjoy yourself" said Shino smiling.

" oh ok suit yourself but laziness is such a drag."

Shino was pretty happy of what he had accomplished so far but there was plenty more fish in the sea. There were plenty of people who had done him wrong and he was not going to finish until every one of them has got their just deserts. But who next? The answer came nearly at once. He was near the compound and Neji was sure to be home training.

Shino rang the doorbell and waited for the maid to answer it _posh snob. _the maid answered the door she was a small lady in her late 20s.

"hello young sir how may I bee of assistance today may I ask?" Shino hated the pun. Not only was it inaccurate but distasteful as well. No time for small fish thou.

" I would like to speak to Neji please, I have got a message I have to deliver to him."

"right this way sir." The maid took him through many narrow passageways until they were finally at the training ground. Thankfully only Neji was there so there would be no witnesses. " I shall leave you and master Neji to discuss matters" stated the maid just before leaving.

"so what is your message to me" asked Neji looking tired after a hard mornings training. Shino had this all planned out it would be quick and simple Neji had many buttons that could easily be pressed.

" It has come to my attention that a new bacterial fungus has come about. This would usually be broadcast to everyone but the Hokage has deemed that as we have short supply of medicine that we are not to spread the word that it is out. The virus called antiprekioli is a eye infecting disease so we are targeting people with eye jutsus to first apply it to as they are a crucial part of our defence."

Neji seemed taken in by it. It seemed plausible he of all people needed it if he was to pass the next Chunin exam. " ok so where is the medicine then?" demanded Neji.

Shino pulled out a very small paper bag of the precious powder and gave it to Neji. He immediately swallowed it without question and froze on the spot.

"Neji you know I have so many reasons why I hate you but I will just leave you with two ,I wouldn't want to overcomplicate that peanut of a brain you have. First off you have continually thought yourself as better than everyone else because you have an eye jutsu. You are not! You are only as good as the rest of us. But lets put that aside for a moment the thing that really annoys me about you is your attitude to Hinata. You have constantly blamed my team mate for things she didn't even have a part in. You have mistreated and annoyed her thou she is too shy to admit it. For this the rest of the day you will be blind. That means no , the thing that you treasure most. You will also loose all scene of balance. "

Shino clicked his figures and Neji fell over he would properly be like that for a while so there was no point in staying. On his way out however he told the maid to tell Hinata to meet him at the training grounds at 9 o'clock sharp. He then went in the direction of the flower shop.

**Thanks for reading I would like to be sent ideas for what cruel and unusual punishments you want for characters. Please review its much appreciated. **


End file.
